MonoChrome Vision
by Mystycia Rose
Summary: A girl's family dies and is taken in as a doll/play toy by her father-in-law and if beaten and murdered by the same man. She threatens him, scaring him out of his wits, and the passes over.


I glance around the room only to see a few things. A window beside my head, an arm chair beside me, cabinet on my other side, and a beautiful blood red flower sitting on the floor not too far in front of me. It seems almost as though it's out of place in a room like this. A black and grey, bland room that would freak you out if there was blood covering everything within site. Personally, this isn't my home. It's another person's home. An old woman's home, actually. She passed away last week, and all that's left now is a blood red flower that hasn't been moved.

As I get distracted from the flower, I look to the floor to see something that looks like a loop. I bend down far enough to reach the rope, and begin to examine it once I straighten myself up. "Weird that you'd find something like this here, isn't it?" I paused. "What if she killed herself with it?" My eyes widened. "Oh noo.." I managed to squeak when the rope dropped to the floor. A man had begun to come towards me.

"Leave the rope along and stand there like a little doll, will ya'?" He spoke with such a fierce and gruff tone that it sent shivers down my spine. I nodded quickly, going back to my original position.

Apparently this man wanted a live doll as a toy or something along the lines of that. Sickening, honestly. Doing that sort of thing in his mothers old home? Who'd do that sort of thing anyway. I sighed as my gazed fell back on the flower again, giving me a bit of hope, before the man had stomped his dirty work boots down upon it.

"That also doesn't mean stare at a useless flower with your eyes glazed over like that." He frowned at me, knowing I won't co-operate to well under the circumstances. I let out a soft sigh as I stared at the floor until the man came over tapped my chin, forcing my head to lightly turn upwards looking into his face, smelling the disgusting beer and cigarette breath he had. _Eat a mint will ya?_ I thought to myself. _Sick old bastard.._ He had a devious grin as he wrapped another hand around my waist.

"Hey kid how come you ain't moving so softly no more? You ain't comfy with me now?" He waited a moment for a response from silent little old me. "Answer me you brat!" He yelled as he yanked back my hair, making me yelp in pain.

"You know what you old creep of a step father? I'm not comfortable at all. I'd rather die than be your little toy. So go get a life or die you old creep." She spoke sternly then spit in the man's eye.

He didn't seem to pleased with that. "You little whore. Do you not get it? I took you in after your mother died and after the rest of your family died, and you do this?" He whipped the spit off his eye, and onto his pant leg. He let go of my hair finally, only to start beating upon me. "You're a freak of nature who can't see color. Mono-fucking-chromatic-freak-of-nature-brat!" He yelled atop of his lungs quite a while before I passed out from the pain and blood loss.

Once he had finished, he left me in a pile of blood, in the corner I had been standing in. I at least tried to put up a fight, right? Then again probably not much of a fight if I'm in a pool of my own blood.

Even though I now just another spirit who hasn't crossed over, I may as well make this guys life a whole hell of a lot worse. As I sigh the best I can in my new form, I stand over my bloody body looking at it, wanting to poke it so badly, but knowing that I wouldn't be able to touch it I don't think.

I turned around to see the old man who had just murdered me nearly freaking out, and as white as a ghost. Clearly he tell I was here. Maybe he could hear me too. "You didn't exactly kill me just yet. So, how about I make your world a living hell." I smirked, noticing that my voice sounded hollow. His eyes widened when he heard my voice, but he couldn't move. I wonder why.. Oh, I know, I scared the living crap out of him, literally, I think he just had an accident in his drawers. "Uh oh, did I scare you that badly?" I grinned at I moved towards the male, walking past him with my shoulder going through his own, sending shivers up and down his spine. I stopped and looked over my shoulder. "Be glad I'm not among the living anymore you old bastard. Or else you'd be dead by now." I smiled, feeling satisfied with what I had done, and let myself fade into the doorway, allowing myself to pass over at last, letting my mind and soul rest for the time being.


End file.
